


Soledad

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir era tan difícil, vivir entre ruinas, templos abandonados y cenizas. Pero sabía que era él o nadie y que si decidía partir en ese momento, dejaría a Dohko solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Algo sobre Dohko y Shion :) (con algo de Lost Canvas, por cierto, pero no mucho).

Cuando lo conoció, jamás imaginó que juntos pasarían por tantas cosas. Por el entrenamiento y las armaduras, por Tenma y Alone, por tantas muertes e impotencia. Jamás pensó que justamente ellos serían los únicos sobrevivientes de la guerra santa.

Más de una vez pensó que lo más fácil hubiera sido morir, tanto para él como para Dohko. Lo mejor hubiera sido que alguien como Sísifo hubiera sobrevivido, él sabría qué hacer para reconstruir el Santuario. Pero no, habían sido Dohko y él quienes compartían la obligación de dar generaciones nuevas de guerreros. Probablemente era egoísta, pero le alegraba que Dohko estuviera con él y compartiera los largos años de soledad, aunque fuera a miles de kilómetros.

Se preguntaba si Dohko creía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, más de una vez pensó en renunciar. Era tan duro. Vivir era tan difícil, vivir entre ruinas, templos abandonados y cenizas. Pero sabía que era él o nadie y que si decidía partir en ese momento, dejaría a Dohko solo. Así que hizo lo único que podía y vivió.

Ambos lo hicieron, vivieron, aunque ya no había diferencia entre vivir y sobrevivir.

Pasaron los años y cumplieron su deber tal como Atena les había encomendado. Se habían visto escasas veces en 200 años; las visitas de Dohko se habían hecho cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que se hicieron prácticamente nulas. A pesar de ello no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y no importaban ni la distancia ni el tiempo. No para ellos.

Por eso, cuando Saga lo atacó y sintió la muerte apoderarse de él, la culpa superó a cualquier alivio que pudiera tener. Alivio por poder descansar, culpa que iba más allá de fallarle a la diosa ahora que regresaba.

—Lo siento, Dohko. —Fue lo último que Shion alcanzó a pensar. Lo dejaba solo y sospechaba que su próximo encuentro no sería tan agradable como los anteriores.

Frente a la cascada, Dohko veía el cielo, vigilando por la señal que llevaba esperando más de 200 años, y lo vio. Aries había disminuido su brillo y una solitaria estrella cruzaba la constelación.

—Oh, viejo amigo —susurró. 


End file.
